


Alone In The Dark

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fear, Mental Instability, Mental Ramblings, Poor Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo struggles at the last. ( A very short glimpse into his mind in the moments before his final fight with Gollum over the ring)<br/>Written for February Teitho challenge - Out of Place but not sure it really hit the brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Dark

Lost and alone in a sea of darkness I can no longer find the light. An incessant whisper fills my ears and ‘though I do not understand the words it speaks, my mind is well aware of what it says. I stumble on, the rocks uneven underfoot, tripping, falling, rising, without coherent thought. There is but one thing that I know for certain. I must follow this path, although it leads me to my death. I must go ever on.

It hurts so much. My body calls for rest, for just a moments peace but I cannot comply. My foggy mind knows this for sure, that if I stop, even for just a little while, I will no longer have the strength to carry on and all would fall. But oh, the pain. It is so great I almost falter but will not give in.

My legs begin to shake, the tremors bring me to my knees once more, drawing blood from skin already raw. How have I come to this? An island, lost inside this ever growing world of darkness and despair. One where once were nine? I see their faces now before my eyes and can hardly bear to look. If only I could know that they still lived my burden may be just a little lighter.

I am so tired. My legs refuse to bear what weight my body has and so I crawl. I watch my hands reach out but can no longer feel the ground they touch. The rivulets of red that run from fingers, torn on ragged rocks transfix my eyes, as if by watching I can somehow make it stop. Refute the fact that what I see is life itself, slowly disappearing, soaked up by the parched and hungry earth in avid need.

The end is near. I feel the heat intensify as now at last my goal is reached. The crater yawns before me, it’s vast, impressive presence calling out for what should be unmade. Yet now that I am here, I am unsure. That I have borne so much to simply cast this burden off like some unwanted hand me down. Have we not been through enough to wait a while and contemplate for just a moment if there is not, in fact, a better way? If we could not together put the world to rights. For surely evil cannot live if wielded by a heart with pure designs. There is so much that in the world could be put right. 

‘Tis mine. My blood and sweat and tears have borne it here and now I will not give it up. It is my own. A precious thing to hold and love and covet above all. No. Into flame my heart shall never go. Upon my finger now the ring shall rest and we will rule the world in peace.

I claim it for my own and as I feel the power swell within my chest I know at last the truth. That none could ever stand against such might and trust to win and only fools could ever hope to try.


End file.
